Split
by rKhouu
Summary: What if the Corrins were originally twins? What if Garon only took one? A journey ensues.


**AN:** Here's an idea for a story that I've been thinking about for a while. Always thought it'd be interesting to tell, but was always wondering if I could properly convey it. Nevertheless, I'm going to try my best. Please review and let me know how I can make this as enjoyable as possible for the future.

* * *

"Lady Corrin! This is unacceptable!" The halls of the Northern Fortress reverberated with the shouts of a young white haired butler.

"Oh calm down Jakob, please. I wasn't gone for that long!" Corrin giggled at the sight of her stressed butler.

"Lady Corrin! If anyone were to find out, it'd be big trouble! I don't think I could live with being executed!" Corrin turned to her maid, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Felicia, you're over exaggerating and I think that's the point of executions…"

"You're not helping! Ohhh, I shouldn't have left that window open..."

"Well the past is the past you guys! No point in complaining now." At that moment, Corrin's oldest retainer, Gunter, walked into the room.

"Lady Corrin, I must say that I am not happy with you. If anyone were to find out and report such actions, I hope you know that us, as your retainers, would bear the brunt of the scrutiny.." The old veteran of war sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh don't be like that Gunter! I made sure that no one was around and I was only out there for an hour at most! I enjoyed myself guys, can't I be happy?" Corrin pouted. Gunter knew what she was doing.

"Lady Corrin, I urge you to not look at me like that." She took that as a sign to pout more. Yes, Gunter knew what she was doing, but that didn't mean he was prepared to face it. Sighing, he gave in. "... I suppose as long as no one saw you."

Corrin's plea for forgiveness affected even the most vigorous of the protestors, as Jakob seemed to simmer down. "Well… as long as Lady Corrin enjoyed herself."

"Yup! I definitely did! Thanks guys! You're the best!" Corrin cheerfully thanked her retainers and started off in the direction of her room. "So Gunter, some training before we call it a night?"

"Of course, my lady."

"Great!" Corrin smiled and closed her door behind her.

"Gunter, I truly did not expect this from you. I thought you'd be impervious to her pleas by now." Jakob brushed past his senior.

Gunter smiled. "I don't want to hear that from you."

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER**

* * *

Dead eyes. Tired muscles. A weak spirit. The usual morning.

Water. He wanted water. With a sigh, the white haired prince pushed himself out of bed, despite his body's protests. Walking to the kitchen, the prince stopped, noticing a familiar presence.

In a blur, his green-haired retainer kneeled in front of him. "Lord Kamui, Prince Ryoma has arrived back home and he requests you to see him as soon as possible. Mozu and I shall prepare for your activities afterwards."

Kamui nodded and the ninja was gone. That was odd. His brother was supposed to be out for another week at least. He dismissed the thought and resumed his journey for a glass of water.

* * *

"Big brother? Are you in?" Kamui knocked on the door to his brother's room, tentatively peeking in.

"Ah, Kamui, how are you? Please sit, I've got something to discuss with you." His brother looked up from his paperwork and motioned for him to take a seat in front of him.

"I've been well. But what about you brother? Your visits to the local lords should have taken at least another week." Kamui noted as he moved to the open seat.

Ryoma's face turned serious. Kamui didn't enjoy that. He didn't think he ever would. "Kamui. I received some news during my travels and decided it was more important to come back. I haven't told anyone else yet, as I thought it would be best for you to hear it first."

"... Not even mother?" Ryoma shook his head no. "... Alright then. Let's hear it."

"The Northern Fortress, you've heard of it, correct? … I think it's the one."

Kamui's world went white, with Ryoma's words repeating over and over in his mind. "...So we found her?"

"Yes. We have."

Kamui's eyes narrowed. They regained some of the vigor he had lost those 10 years ago.

* * *

"Kaze! Mozu!" After the meeting with his brother, Kamui could only think of one thing. His twin sister. She was found.

"Yes, my lord?" Kaze was the first to respond, as usual, with Mozu struggling to catch up.

"Yea, lord Kamui?" Mozu responded, slightly out of breath. "You're unusually spirited."

"Am I? Well.. you'll know why soon." Kamui thought on his next words. "Alright. Sorry to interrupt your activities, but it's time to get things moving. It's very important that what I'm about to tell you stays between the smallest group of people possible. We've found Kyoko. In Nohr's Northern Fortress." His retainer's eyes widened.

Kaze was the first to recover from the shock. "Is this what Lord Ryoma called you in the meeting for?"

"Yes. He told me to wait before I took action, but how could I? Kaze.. I know this is selfish, but you're one of the only that I trust to do this right. Please. Will you go save my sister?"

"But of course my lord. You needn't ask, only command." Kaze nodded his head and Kamui let out a sigh of relief.

Kamui directed his attention to Mozu, "I need you to stay with me, I can't have you both out, or else Ryoma will find it suspicious."

"Of course!" Kamui smiled. It wasn't long since he rescued Mozu and offered her a job as his retainer, yet it felt as if she was always there alongside Kaze.

"I'm truly fortunate to have you both. Kaze, I've called in a favor with friends. You'll be meeting up with the daughter of the Flame Tribe Chieftain in town. Don't worry about how you'll locate her. She stands out. As such, she won't help much with stealth, but she's there if you ever find yourself in combat." Kamui smirked. "I think you two would like each other." That was a lie. "Her name's Rinkah."

"Thank you." Kaze stood up, thinking of the necessary preparations.

"Wait Kaze, just.. Don't die, alright? My sister's important to me, but so are you. Tell Rinkah I said the same to her." Kaze nodded before disappearing in a blur.

"I hate when he does that." Mozu sighed, "I don't think I like ninjas."

"You'll get used to it. Now, shall we prepare?" Kamui turned to Mozu.

"Right." The two took off to their side of the plan.

* * *

Kaze searched through the faces. He knew Kamui would not lie, but there were simply too many faces, even for his trained eyes. But perhaps it wasn't his eyes.. His mind was jumbled. Kyoko? She was found? How could he save her? He must save her, it is his duty.. but.. did he have a right to?

"... Are you Kaze?" Kaze had to stop himself from jumping from the sudden hand on his shoulder, though he couldn't stop his surprise from reaching his face. "Don't worry, I'm no enemy. Kamui should have told you, but I'm Rinkah."

Kaze let out a sigh and turned to meet his new acquaintance. "My apologies. I… I was deep in thought. Yes, I am Kaze, retainer to prince Kamui. I have plotted out our journey to the Northern Fortress, have you made your preparations?"

"Yes." Rinkah nodded her affirmation.

"Then let us head out. We should reach there in about a weeks time."

* * *

Looking up at the quickly darkening sky, he couldn't help but wonder how many hours he had spent cooped up in his room. But still, he couldn't slack off. He asked Kaze to do the hardest part, and Mozu was busy with procuring the supplies. The least he could do was figure out how to execute his plan out on the homefront. Still.. Ryoma knew what was going on. He wouldn't approve. To make matters worse, it would only be a matter of time before his other siblings found out and the only one to come to his side would be Hinoka… He needed to think, but his mind kept handing him blanks.

A soft knocking broke him out of his stupor, and he corrected his slouched position, "Come in."

A blue haired beauty walked in and laid her hand on Kamui's arm. "Kamui.. What's on your mind? You've been cooped up in here for 4 hours. You skipped dinner. I haven't seen you all day, I began to think that you were avoiding everyone." She chuckled. Azura. Kamui didn't know how she would react to his plan, or even to the news of his sister. His thoughts digressed from his sister and moved to Azura. In response to his sister's kidnapping, Hoshidans took her from her birthplace unfairly. It always left a bitter taste in Kamui's mouth. .

"... Azura, do you ever miss Nohr? You ever want to just go back? To your family?" To be honest, Kamui was scared of her answer. He never asked such questions before, he was scared to think that her Hoshidan life paled in comparison to that of her life in Nohr.

"... What… what makes you ask?" Azura retracted her arm. 'Not a good sign,' Kamui thought.

"You don't need to answer it's just… uh.." Kamui began to feel awkward, out of his siblings, he was closest to Azura, yet he realized that he never really asked how she liked Hoshido.

".. No. Sorry, I was just a little bit shocked at the question. I've never felt a want to go back to Nohr… To tell the truth, the Nohrians never treated me like a part of the royal family. I was basically an outcast. When I was brought here, you and the others all helped me open up. You've all been much more of a family than the Nohrians could ever be." Azura paused. "I don't know what brought this up, but I hope that helped."

Kamui smiled. It was nice to know she was happy, but aside from that.. His thoughts were once again brought to his missing sister. "Azura.. What would you do if.." Kamui paused and looked down at his table. Was telling her now the right choice?

"I know. I know that your sister has been found." Kamui's eyes widened and he looked up. "I should apologize. I knew why you were cooped up, and I feigned ignorance. I just wanted to make sure I was right in my reasoning. I don't bear any grudge against her. Like I said, Hoshido has been much more of a home than Nohr. If anything, I'm grateful to her. I'm guessing you're working on getting her back, right?"

Kamui's hope skyrocketed. A soft spot for Azura was not exclusive to Kamui, but the whole Hoshidan royal family. With her backing him, his plan would have a hope at success. "Azura, please help me."

Azura smiled. "Of course. Let's get her back."

* * *

 **AN:** That's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry for the lack of the Corrin side of things, that stuff gets more developed in the next chapter. Also, the chapters after this one should be longer. Thanks for reading and again, please leave any constructive criticism that you may have. I'm looking forward to it.


End file.
